criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oka Thompson
'Oka Thompson '''appearing as a recurring character in Criminal Case Laroy Bay, was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people before killing festival organizer Steve Roland in Death,Science and Fantasy (Case #46 of Laroy Bay). Profile Oka is 16-year-old goth highschooler with long purple hair and black school uniform.She wears gold earring on her right ear and she has green eyes In her second appearence,she has pentagram tattoo. In her third appearence she removed her tattoo. In her fourth appearence she has a rash on her chest. In her fifth appearence,she wears green glitter and Sci-Fi badge Into the Future Oka became a suspect after team found her cellphone in victim's bag.She said that Stephanie took her cellphone because she was really loud during David's speech. Oka was interrogated after team found her criminal record.Oka said that she and victim's late son robbed mansion just for fun,but her son fell from third floor and he died,so Stephanie blamed Oka for his death. Oka was found innocent after team arrested Harold White for a crime. Don't Let Them in Oka became a suspect for second time team found her brother tied up and gruesomly attacked by bats.She said that demons killed him and she started to cry.Since her brother was her only family,she will now have to live alone. Oka was interrogated again after team found out that she has been in occult club as well.She said that her brother asked her to join them in their rituals.She accepted it because she loved her brother.But one day her brother asked her to join his another club,bondage club.Oka thought it was creepy and she didn't. Oka was found innocent once again after team arrested Simon Armstrong for murder No Place for Country Girl Oka was interrogated when team found her friend Angela hanged in Sorority Room.She said that Angela was her childhood friend,but when she moved to collage they lost contact. Oka was interrogated for 2nd time in this investigation when team found torn up picture of her and Angela.She said that Angela was caring less and less for their friendship. Oka was found innocent again after team arrested Annie Harper for a murder. For Pug Sake Oka became a suspect after team found threat she sent to Catherine.She said that her mother commited suicide after Catherine's lies that she is a witch and that she eats babies.Oka was furious at her. Oka became a suspect after team found her diary where she wrote nasty things about Catherine.Oka said that Catherine deserved to be brutually killed and that she should go burn in hell Oka was found innocent for 4th time after team arrested David Rosenberg for a crime. Deep Waters Oka became a suspect after team found her adoption papers.She said that Zoey was planning to adopt her since her brother and mother died. Oka was interrogated again after she tried to commit suicide by jumping off from tallest building in Sunnyland Beach.However Diane Miller convinced her not to,and she came down in tears.She said that her whole family is gone and that she has no-one. Oka was found innocent for fifth time after team arrested Derrick Samuels for a murder. Death,Science and Fantasy Oka was interrogated after team found picture of her and victim.She said that she was his biggest fan and that whoever killed him should serve a long sentence in prison.When team asked her about her life after her brother died,Oka said that she is living with her aunt and uncle now. Oka was spoken to again after she claimed that she heard victim talking on phone with somebody.She heard Steve talking on a phone few days ago about ''Return of somebody.Steve than ordered that person to kill Joe Warren because Joe knew about Return and he was against it.Team knew that person on the phone was a hitman Tobias Butler. Shockingly,the killer was revealed to be Oka.Oka tried to deny the fact that she killed Steve,but after some time,she started crying saying that she never wanted to kill him.Since she heard Steve talking with Tobias,she started following him to learn more and to inform police.However,Steve noticed her and he thought that she is obsessed with him.So,earlier today he noticed her following him,so he confronted her and brought tazer.Oka got scared so she fought back and accidently pushed him over the fence,impaling him on Elf Statue's arrow.Oka thought of turning herself in,but go too scared.Judge Eva Rose sentenced her to 6 months in Juvenile Detention Center.